


I can't decide if it's a choice (getting swept away)

by capt_scarwidow



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_scarwidow/pseuds/capt_scarwidow
Summary: “If anyone asks, you’re my date.”“I can’t think of a reason not to, so...fine. I’ll be your date.”AKA the Bonenzo fake-dating AU no one asked for but I delivered anyway (this fic is set in high school and they are all humans)(Work title from Treacherous by Taylor Swift, all chapter titles are also Taylor Swift lyrics)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Lexi Branson & Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 8





	I can't decide if it's a choice (getting swept away)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted! I'm really excited to be writing this, but I don't have it totally planned out, so if you have any suggestions you should totally tell me! This chapter should explain a lot of the context but if you are confused feel free to leave me a comment :) Also I hate dialogue and love chat fics which is why there is a lot of texting

Bonnie unlocked her phone and went into her texts, noticing immediately that Damon had changed all her contact names again. Luckily the name of the group chat wasn’t changed, so she found it easily.

**_Barolena 4 life ;)_ **

**Bonnie:** Are you both going to the Mikaelson Ball tonight?

**Care Bear:** Of course, it’s tradition!

**Sunshine (Elena):** Totally! And it’s my first official date with Damon :)

**Care Bear:** Ugh don’t remind me that I’ll be going to the dance alone

Caroline and Tyler had been dating on and off for the past few months, and they had broken up more times than Bonnie could keep track of, but this time it had been final. 

**Bonnie:** Speaking of, how are you doing with the breakup?

**Care Bear:** I’ve been ignoring it in favor of helping Stefan get past being dumped by the epic love of his life

**Sunshine (Elena):** Is it really bad? I didn’t mean to hurt him, and I still care about him, just not the way I used to

**Care Bear:** Being dumped and then having your ex start dating your terrible brother immediately after is just going to take some time to get over

**Bonnie:** Care, tone down the judgement a little bit. Yeah it was a bad situation, but Damon’s still Elena’s boyfriend, and my best friend. Truce?

**Sunshine (Elena):** Truce

**Care Bear:** Truce

**Bonnie:** Good. I’ll see you tonight! I’m so excited!

**Care Bear:** Wait, do you have a date Bonnie???

**Bonnie:** No, I’m still forever alone. 

***

Bonnie was making her way up to the Mikaelson’s house when she was joined by Enzo St. John. They weren’t friends by any means. The only thing she really knew about him is that he used to be friends with Damon, but they had a big falling out and now they didn’t talk. She wasn’t sure what had gone down between them, since Damon had never told her so she didn’t ask. From the very little Bonnie did know about him, he reminded her of Heath Ledger in 10 Things I Hate About You. A total loner, not in the popular crowd but too intimidating for them to mess with him, and they both had really hot accents. 

Bonnie was so lost in thought she didn’t realize they had made it to the front door. She was about to walk in, but Enzo interrupted her before she could.

“If anyone asks, you’re my date.” His face was totally serious, otherwise Bonnie would have laughed. Her first reaction was to say there was no way she would pretend to be some random strangers date, but then she saw Damon and Elena dancing together, and Caroline seemed very invested in conversation with Klaus Mikaelson, so her options were to be a third wheel or be Enzo’s “date” and see what happened.

“I can’t think of a reason not to, so...fine. I’ll be your date.” His face didn’t change much, but he held out his arm for her to hold. She grabbed onto it, and they walked in together. The song was still going, so they went over to the refreshments table to get a drink.

“Why do you need a date tonight? And why did you ask me, we don’t even know each other.” The question had been on her mind since he had basically told her to be his date.

“I’ll explain, but let’s go walk around the garden. It’s too loud in here.” He led her through the crowded ballroom and down a hallway that led to the backyard. It was beautiful back there, and very well-kept. They started to walk down the path before Enzo spoke.

“There is a girl in there who I really like, and I thought she liked me too, but apparently not. She was dancing with her ex, and I don’t want to seem pathetic showing up without a date. As for why I chose you, it’s because you were the person standing closest to me.”

“Fair enough.” 

They kept walking through the gardens, and Bonnie pointed out some of the flowers she recognized. They mostly walked in silence, but it wasn’t as awkward as before. The two were still essentially strangers, but now Bonnie felt like they had moved a little bit closer to being friends, or at least acquaintance. 

As soon as they walked through the door, they were ambushed by Caroline. 

“Hi, I’m just going to steal Bonnie for a second. Thanks!” Caroline told Enzo as she dragged Bonnie over to where Elena was standing. “I saw you come in but then you disappeared. Where were you? And why were you with Enzo St. John?”

“He asked me to be his date, and so I said yes.” 

“I’m...going to process that later.” Caroline said, shaking her head. Bonnie felt like she dodged a bullet with the fact that Caroline hadn’t judged her and/or Enzo. “Because I have something _really_ important to tell you.” 

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Elena answered after a second of silence. “What do you have to tell us?”

Caroline hesitated a moment before answering. “I just thought you should know that I saw Jeremy kissing Vicki Donovan upstairs.”

Bonnie and Elena shot each other confused looks. “This is your super huge news?”

“Yeah! I mean, Jeremy  _ is  _ your ex, and Elena’s brother, so I figured I had to tell you. Oh, but I’ve got to go cause Stefan just walked in and I should see how he’s doing.” With those parting words, she basically bolted to the front of the room.

Elena turned to Bonnie. “That was weird right?” She was glad that Elena had noticed something off about that interaction too. To anyone else it might have seemed like normal Caroline, but they had known her for almost as long as they had been alive, and they picked up on the subtle hints that Caroline wasn’t telling the whole truth. 

“I’m glad you noticed too. I don’t think we should push though, she’ll tell us what’s going on when she’s ready.” Bonnie and Elena both looked over to where Caroline was chatting with Stefan and Lexi. 

“Sounds fair. Also, what’s up with you and Enzo?” Elena’s question was innocent, but something made Bonnie want to not tell her, not yet.

“It’s kind of complicated at the moment.” She answered, which wasn’t really a lie, it just wasn’t a whole truth.

***

“I had fun tonight. You’re a surprisingly good dancer.” Bonnie smiled at Enzo as they walked out of the Mikaelson house.

“I’d be honored if you didn’t insinuate that I don’t look like I would be a good dancer.” He responded and the corners of his mouth turned up.

“Lorenzo St. John, are you smiling right now?” She teased him.

“What can I say, I guess I’m just full of surprises today.”

He had turned towards her, but got distracted by someone behind Bonnie. She turned around to see a girl, who she assumed was the girl Enzo actually liked. It pulled her out of the sweet moment a second before, as she remembered that Enzo only asked her here to make this girl jealous.

“Enzo! I didn’t know you were coming tonight! You should've come over and talked to Julian and I.” The girl said it nicely enough, but Bonnie caught the look on Enzo’s face that said he would rather die than talk to Julian.

“Next time.” He seemed to remember Bonnie was next to him, and pulled her forward. “I don’t think you’ve met my date yet. Lilly, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, Lilly.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bonnie held out her hand, and they shook. Something about Lilly bugged Bonnie, but she couldn’t put her finger on why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that! Sorry that this chapter is a little underwhelming, but I promise that it will get better! I've just had this halfway done since July so I really wanted to get it posted. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
